The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for inverting and laterally displacing windrows of crop material on the ground and, more particularly, to an improved inversion chute for use in conjunction with a cross conveyor to effect an inversion of the windrow of crop material upon discharge thereof to the ground.
Many different types of apparatus for working windrows of crop material have been found in the prior art. One device utilizes a rotating tine pickup to elevate the windrow off the ground whereupon a carrousel type conveyor rotates the windrow in a circular path to tumble the windrow forwardly off the edge of the carrousel table to invert the windrow. Other devices utilize pickup mechanisms to elevate the windrow into an involute chute whereupon gravity urges the windrow back to the ground. Still other devices merely elevate the windrow and shift it laterally to be dumped directly upon the ground.
Proper inversion of a windrow of crop material by a machine utilizing a rotating tine pickup mechanism to elevate the windrow of crop material onto an endless draper cross conveyor operable to convey the windrow laterally of the direction of travel would require the use of an inversion chute to receive the windrow of crop material from the cross conveyor and redirect it into a forward orientation for discharge to the ground in an inverted state. None of the known prior art devices utilize an inversion chute cooperable with an endless draper cross conveyor and which is positionally adjustable to accommodate differing crop conditions. In addition, any inversion chute extending laterally of a cross conveyor would increase the overall width of the machine, which may be beyond that permitted for transport thereof over public highways.